Who are you, really?
by BloodBendingDancer
Summary: As the daughter of a housemaid, to the Ootori family it is expected of me to continue my mothers work with them when I came of age. However, instead of awaiting me to come of age, my mother's passing left me in the custody of the Ootori family. This therefore started my work with them earlier than expected as the youngest son's, Kyouya's, personal maid. Great.


**Right, here is my newly inspired fanfiction involving my new oc and the ouran highschool hostclub. I do not own Ouran as much as I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>Today was a bad day. It was dreary, slightly rainy, and overall gloomy. Everybody was wearing complete black, with the exception of the small white details in people's attire. She never would have stood for this, she would have demanded that anyone attending would be smiling, wearing colourful clothes and completely defying the general atmosphere of a funeral. But here we are, I'm standing at a grave with various people I don't even know, awaiting the priest to finish his reading. I look around me, everybody has a face like stone. People who were claiming to be friends and co-workers of my mother just seemed more bored than upset. It was insulting. Why did they come if they were to show no sadness, the point of funerals is to commemorate the dead as they had traveled to the next world, so what was the point in them?<p>

I was called forward by the priest, asking if I had anything to say as the daughter of the dead. I wouldn't be able to speak properly anyway and I just felt numb, so I shook my head no. The priest asked if anyone else would like to say a few words, and there was a jumble of 'no's and shaking heads. And so, he announced the end of the service as we watched her casket slowly lower into the 6foot deep hole.

Slowly, I wandered up to the open grave, slowly removing a white rose that had been pinned to my black dress. I held the rose in my hand, and whispered my thanks to my mother for taking care of me thus far, then dropped the rose into her grave, hoping my words were carried to her. "I'll take it from here…" I mumbled, watching as it daintily fell. I sighed as other people started to walk forwards towards the grave, at which I grabbed the shovel and gathered some dirt upon the end. "Goodbye." I whispered, dropping the dirt into the hole on top of the casket and on top of the rose. I placed the shovel back into the mound of dirt and somebody then took it and they did as I did, one by one dropping a shovel of dirt on top of the casket until everybody had. Then, the shovel was taken by the cemetery caretakers and they continued the filling of the grave. I could only watch as they filled it, this did take some time and by the time they were finished everyone was gone and rain had been pouring down on us. Then the caretakers left, taking the shovels and leaving me on my own.

The world seemed so empty now.

Waiting in the rain for something, anything, left me drenched and cold with dark eyes. It was as if I had been frozen, only to be pulled back into reality by a hand tapping me upon the shoulder. My head slowly turned, meeting the eyes of a man wearing glasses wearing a formal business suit. I recognised this man to be one of those who had attended the funeral, but had not known whom this person was. He had a fairly gruff voice, despite its sophisticated tone. He had simply said "I am your guardian now, as your mother had been a previous employee of mine and she had written into her will that she wanted you to be on your feet in the case of her passing." He gestured for me to come with him, so I followed him to his limo, awaiting an introduction from him.  
>"My name is Yoshio Ootori, and your mother was one of my family's housemaids. I trust you were aware of your mother's career?" He asked, getting into the limo, and expecting some kind of reaction from me. I just stayed quiet and awaited for him to talk again. Besides, of course I knew what my mother worked as, and it was hardly a career cleaning up after some snooty rich people! She came home multiple times, exhausted and insulted with Yoshio Ootori, an I was the one who received the complaining. I took a seat within the very roomy limo, dampening the black leather as I was still completely soaked through. Apparently, my insight was needed to continue the conversation with Yoshio, so I simply nodded, afraid that my big mouth would screw me up and I would end up insulting my new guardian. Finally, he continued "As I am to now take care of you, I trust you realise that this will be no joy-ride that a 17 year old such as yourself should take for granted. As a guardian and carer to you, I will be not only be feeding and clothing you but preparing you for your future in the work industry. This means that to pay me and my family back for our kindness, you shall become a working maid in our mansion." I sighed, staring at Yoshio and nodding. "Stop nodding! This will mean that you would have to refer to myself as 'sir' as well as my three sons, and my daughter 'ma'am' or 'madam', this applies to all and any guests to arrive, do you understand?" I swallowed, biting my lip slightly as this will be a major change to my lifestyle "Yes… sir." I mumbled, uncomfortable with this new, formal speech. Yoshio smirked, happy with the fact I already followed any commands, and started talking again. "Now, about school, you will be attending your school for regular hours, but there is a change in where you will be attending. Say goodbye to that disgusting public school you've been attending, and say hello to the Ouran High school. I've reviewed your previous grades and discovered you could easily get in with a Mathematics or a Music scholarship, making the bill for you attending the school less. So you will be attending the same school as my youngest son, Kyouya. Understood?" This was shock to me, I would have to leave all my friends at school to attend some rich people academy? I could only mutter "What?" through my shock, which didn't cause a particularly pleasant reaction from Yoshio of a deadly sounded repeat of "Understood?" To which I replied with a solemn "Yes, sir."<p>

It had dawned upon me that the car had finally stopped when the driver opened the door for us to exit, I found myself at what I believed was the Ootori mansion, which caused great confusion to me. "Sir?" I asked, gaining his attention "What is to be done about mine and my mother's belongings back at home? A lot of it I wish to keep." He sighed, and talked as if I didn't know _anything_ "We've already gathered yours and your mother's belongings and they have been put in your room, all of it. You didn't ever have much, did you?" Personally, I was insulted by this comment; it had never been our fault if we didn't want to marry the rich to gain. "No, _sir_." I said through my teeth, I could tell this guy was going to be a huge pain in the ass. I mean, who in the right mind would insult a girl and her mother's livelihood when their mother had just died?

I ran a hand through my hair, gaining the proper function of my limbs again, as we entered the mansion. I felt out of place, my hair still mangled, dripping and wet, and wearing a damp frock with cheap shoes. This place felt like the place of kings, and I would be living in it! Even if it was because of me working there!  
>A woman came up to us, offering to take Yoshio's coat and asking if I would like a towel. She wore a maid uniform with a long skirt and her hair was up in a bun, presumably I would have to wear something similar in the future. Yoshio took off his coat to give to her, and asked the woman to take me to my room and get me tidied up to meet the rest of his family. She nodded and replied a quick "Yes, sir." before taking me up the stairs and through several hallways to a room with a white door. She opened the door for me and mumbled a bit about how she would run me a warm bath to prevent me from getting ill. I nodded my thanks, and started rummaging through the many boxes that had my belongings in them from my previous home. I ignored the maid as she ran about running the bath, getting towels, preparing me proper dry clothes for me to meet Yoshio's family in, and continued rummaging through the boxes. I was looking for one specific thing in particular, and it was my mother's jewellery box. Once I found it, I placed it on the dresser that had probably been awaiting in this room for years.<p>

The maid told me my bath was ready, and so I left the box there, wandering towards the en-suite bathroom connected to my room. I bathed in the warm water for 5 minutes before washing my hair and face, then regretfully got out into the cold atmosphere. I wrapped the towel that the maid had fetched around myself, drying my body before walking out to my bedroom. Laying neatly upon the king sized bed was a dress of black silk, it was too elegant for me but I would wear it anyway, for Yoshio. I put on my underwear and dried my hair with the towel, leaving me sitting on the bed next to the dress, in my underwear. The maid walked back into the room at one point and I almost screamed, not realising it was just her. She simply laughed a little, and told me she would help me do up the back of the gown. She was very helpful in doing that, seeing as my hair was now dry and I was indeed having to put on the dress. The dress was beautiful, black waves going just past my knees and a surprisingly plunging- yet elegant- neckline, but the back of the dress was very… complicated. Ribbon on the back of the dress was to be tied up as if it were a corset, so I was indeed glad that this maid was here, making it easier for me. I was then presented with black pumps, and I sighed in relief glad Yoshio wasn't going to the extent of making me wear heels. I placed the pumps on my feet and walked over to the dresser whilst brushing my hair straight, opened the jewellery box and getting out a long necklace with a blue gem. It had been my mothers' when she was just turning 18. And now it was mine.

There was a knock at the door, before a quiet voice said "Ma'am, everybody is waiting upon you in the lounge, I suggest you hurry." Me and the maid that was in my room exchanged glances before I gave a pitiful whimper of "Which way is the lounge?" She smiled, and said kindly "Take two lefts, go down the hallway, then go down the stairs, when reaching the bottom floor you will need to take a right, then another left, okay?" I nodded, smiling back, then ran and hugged her "Thank you, your work is more valued than you realise." I mumbled in her ear, then turned and ran out of the door.

I flowed the directions she gave me, and I made it to the lounge surprisingly quickly, later learning that I took a shortcut generally only used my servants, I would have had to remember that anyway.

I entered the lounge quietly, only noticed by Yoshio himself. "Ahh yes, there you are." He said, calling me over to stand in front of his family. One of the men before me asked rather bored "Father, is this the girl you were telling us about?" To which Yoshio replied calmly and rather sternly,

"Yes, this is Vivian Ankita."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I'm done for now, I will try to update ASAP though. <strong>

**Thankyou for reading and please send in a review x3**


End file.
